


Glowing

by JustFeli



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Artist Steve Rogers, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, Teacher Steve, Teacher Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, but just the looks, steve looks like he did in infinity war and bucky in the winter soldier, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 08:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFeli/pseuds/JustFeli
Summary: High schoolers like to gossip about what’s hiding under their gorgeous art teacher’s grandpa clothes.-Or when Steve accidentally took Bucky’s laptop with him to class and his background, a picture of Steve and him at the beach, appeared on full display on the board.(Summary by ehvayo)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Glowing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Glowing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027820) by [ehvayo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehvayo/pseuds/ehvayo). 



> thank you ehvayo for giving me permission the podfic this super cute little story   
> \- teacher AUs are one of my favs
> 
> I hope yall enjoy!

**Stream or Download via**

[GDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1xsdakb26Z2FILP7JwHc66UBsuP1hgJbS)

**Download via Mediafire**

[mp3 (9.07 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c93qfdorm312lum/Glowing.mp3/file)


End file.
